


chocolate frosted flakes

by Nobodystentacle



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25830106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nobodystentacle/pseuds/Nobodystentacle
Summary: a oneshot i wrote for a little writing challange i put myself threw. no editing was done
Kudos: 1





	chocolate frosted flakes

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally written while i was at work one day. it is cross posted from my tumblr

Remy really didn’t want to go to the store. He wanted to avoid the bright lights and people, but he knew he needed to grocery shop today.  
Logan parks at the store with a list, mostly made by his bubbly roommate who loves sugary foods. Logan looked at the list and decided he will probably need a cart just to contain the bulk of food his roommate requested. Logan and Patton agreed to alternate grocery shopping and try to only visit once a month.  
As Remy walked away from the Starbucks that lives inside the grocery store, he decided a cart was in order so he could put his coffee down without forgetting it in a shelf.  
Virgil parks his motorcycle on the sidewalk in front of the store and stows his helmet in its box as he pulls out his backpack and short list of necessary foods for the week. He grabs a basket on his way in the door.  
Remy sipped away at his trenta cold brew as he whacked a bag of chips into his cart when he remembered he was out of cereal. He lazily pushed his cart to the next aisle.  
Virgil knew the store well and had gotten all his stuff in order of aisle when he got to the cereal aisle, he decided he deserved a treat.  
Logan was almost done with his lengthy list when he realized he had skipped over an entry ‘chocolate frosted flakes’, he had never even heard of those but figured Patton had probably seen them at his cousins house and thought they were magical.  
They all arrived at the cereal aisle at the same time. Logan was staring at his list and reached almost blindly for the box. Remy saw Logan reaching for the only box and darted his hand out to get it first. He wanted the fucking cereal. Virgil saw the other two and didn’t want to start a fight, his hand hovered limply having already given up on his treat.  
Remy got the box and Logan looked up to an empty hand and a shit eating grin like no other “you snooze you lose” Remy wiggled his eyebrows. Logan sighed but relented “your right and I hate it” Virgil stood just out of Remy’s line of sight “hey Remy, haven’t seen you in months.” Remy spun on his heels.  
“hey stormcloud”  
Logan muttered to himself “Patton’s not gunna like this”  
Virgil heard Logan “Patton, like Patton mc-Conner?”  
Logan re-entered realty at Patton’s last name, “he’s my roommate and the one who wanted those flakes.”  
Remy piped up “we went to school with him. Can we come visit? Ill share my hard-fought flakes if we can.”  
“I’m not exactly charmed by its character, but I suppose Patton does always love surprise company” 

**Author's Note:**

> i am writing a second chapter then we will see where it goes from there ;)


End file.
